Birds of a Feather
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: I have family and I have friends, but if you're gone…to me…that will be the same as being alone. - - Three part request from The Cutest Otaku - - Koga/OC - - I realize I misspelled his name, but that's the only way the computer will let me type his name.
1. Chapter 1

_I am almost done with  
_

_I tried to upload this twice, succeeded the third time and then it got deleted. I think I got it mixed up with another story of mine, but doubt it. Either way I finally got it out and I hope you enjoy it. A request for The Cutest Otaku. I hope you enjoy it, hon.  
_

_Sort of OOC Koga_

* * *

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you**_

* * *

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Five…_

_Six…._

Ongaku was awake and violently aware of her surroundings. She scrambled backwards on her hands, jumping when her back connected flatly with the bark of the tree she had bedded down beneath the night before. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest, her whole body was shaking, but there was no threat. As she caught onto her surroundings, she began to calm down, feeling rather silly with the reaction she gave, but eventually she was calm and it didn't matter. She reached up and pushed her frizzy orange hair from her face, wondering where her hair clip went, but forgetting about it rather quickly when she heard something rustling the bushes.

She froze and her heart began a slow climb towards pounding. Her nails curled down, trying to break through the rock under her right hand, but they were having no such luck. In her mind, she was already dead. A giant powerful demon had burst from the bushes and attacked her, ripped out her throat, and she was bleeding out while the others fought the beast.

But she had no such luck, because it wasn't some fearsome demon that came from the bushes.

It was Koga.

He stood tall and straight, lingering, as he found her curled against the base of the tree. His body gave a visible transition to uncomfortable as his eyes hardened. "Ongaku," it came out through his lips like a bitter bite of fruit. "You're awake…"

She nodded a little, trying to put aside her prejudice for an escort. "Yeah…why are you here?"

He gestured towards Kagome's sleeping form in her sleeping bag. "I smelt Kagome…came to see…"

Ongaku felt a painful sting in her chest and nodded. "Of course…" she muttered and then pushed herself to her feet. "Um well…would you mind escorting me towards the river?"

"Go by yourself," he grunted, turning to leave. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Koga wait!"

* * *

"_I wasn't made for the Feudal Era…"_

_Koga looked over at Ongaku, who was tracing the patterns on her dress – she called them musical notes – with the tip of her finger. He swallowed and then wiped at his chin, watching how Ongaku looked away when he turned his eyes on her. She was like this every time it was just them, but she had insisted on following him around after the last time they had crossed paths, over a month ago. Why follow someone if you weren't going to at least look them in the eye?_

"_Why ya say that," Koga asked out of some inane curiosity as he reached for another piece of pierced fish._

_She watched him then, watched him pluck up the piece of bass he had caught and she had cooked, then she looked down at the damp rocks she was sitting on. "Well…I can't fight, I can't hunt anything, I have no green thumb. Hell, the only thing I can do is cook, and it's not that hard here, especially when I don't have to use seasoning," she tucked her chin into her knees. "I'm useless," she muttered._

_Koga had never heard such pitiful words, even from a human. She was a human, she wasn't meant to do anything really. For the longest time, Koga only saw them as beasts for the slaughter. Since Kagome came along, he saw them as humans but that still didn't mean a lot. Ongaku had never been so sullen, so quiet, so sad. True, she wasn't the life of the party, but she was usually a hell of a lot more fun than this._

"_Oh come on, Ongaku," Hukkaku bellowed as he approached her back from the river. "You can do more than that," he fell down beside her. "Jus' need someone ta teach ya."_

_Ongaku looked between he and Ginta, then to Koga, who was slurping – correct term – up his fish enthusiastically and then muttering to himself jovially about how hungry he was. She bit her lip a little and then straightened her back._

"_I always wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow," she mentioned._

_Koga snorted as he dropped a piece of fish into his mouth. "Shoulda asked Kagome," his teeth clicked against each other as he dropped another piece of fish into his mouth. "She could teach ya."_

"_Kagome always has her hands so full," Ongaku muttered. "Why can't you teach me?"_

_A piece of fish rolled down his chin and he choked on what was left in his mouth. As he spat it out onto the rocks, Ongaku flinched. "Are you stupid?"_

"_Well I just thought…"_

"_Come on Koga," Ginta muttered. "You're better than us, not better than Kagome, but still."_

"_Please," Ongaku pleaded. "If you help me, I promise to be quiet until we run into Kagome and them again."_

_He stared at her skeptically for a moment. "Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

_He looked to Ginta and Hakkaku, who were all but leering at him. Koga, clamped his jaw shut and his back tightened. Bastards…they had this planned from the beginning. When he looked back to Ongaku she was staring at him with a pleading look in her eyes and Koga had a fleeting thought of peace. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling before he decided._

"_Fine…but you have to shut up for real."_

_She smiled and stood. "I promise! I totally promise!"_

* * *

Koga and Ongaku stared over the calm river, seeing how low it was. Ongaku was the only one thinking about when the next rain should come, Koga had something else on his mind. He peered at her from the corner of his eye and noticed how calm she was. She looked healthier…prettier. Of course, he wouldn't admit it out loud. Koga wasn't the type to do such a thing, plus he had to think about Kagome. How would she react if she found out he was thinking about other women? She would be devastated.

"Why did you leave me…Koga," Ongaku asked, keeping her eyes forward.

He didn't answer right away. "Well…I thought…" he tried to find the right words. "I guess I thought it would be awkward…"

"Because we fucked," she stated bluntly. She rolled her head around to look at him but he refused to give her a sideways glance. "Is that it? Koga, the wolf demon tribe leader, was worried it would be awkward to be in the presence of a human woman he _fucked_. But it was ok to wantonly flirt with my best friend in front of me?"

He finally looked down at her, expecting fury, but all he saw was hurt and betrayal. He gulped and turned to her fully, trying to take a hold of her hands, but she refused to let him touch her. He hadn't expected her to act this way; to be honest, he didn't know what to expect. Maybe anger. Maybe distaste. Maybe he expected her to want his blood on the ground. But he never expected the hurt he saw all over her pretty face.

"Ongaku…"

"Remember when you taught me how to use the bow," she asked, taking a step towards him. "Remember when I admitted that it was Ginta and Hakkaku's idea? Well I lied to you, it was my idea," she lifted her hands in front of her, staring at them desperately. "I just wanted a reason to touch you. I suppose it sounds creepy and disturbing," she looked up at him. "But..it was the one thing I wanted before I left the Feudal Era for good and I was going to get it no matter what."

His eyes widened a fraction. "You were going to leave the Feudal Era?"

Ongaku nodded and took a step back from him. "Yeah…yeah I was gonna leave, because there was nothing left for me here. I had no stake in the jewel shards, I didn't really get along with anyone besides Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha. Hell, even Kaede didn't like me."

Koga stared down at her, confused. "Ongaku, I wouldn't have left if you would have just been honest with me."

Ongaku rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah," she grumbled. "_Koga I want you to fuck me before I go_," she said in an overly sweet voice; it contrasted against her words so harshly. "Oh yeah, that would have worked so well."

"Actually, it might have."

Ongaku shook her head. "No, it wouldn't have Koga. You still hated humans then," her voice sounded so weak. "But now…after all of this time, watching you flaunt yourself in front of Kagome, not even tempting to interact with me," she looked down. "I've decide to actually leave this time."

His eyes widened further. "B-But."

"I thought I had something, Koga," she smiled a sad smile at him. "I thought we could actually...I dreamed a fools dream. I shouldn't have done such a thing, but I did and now I'm paying the consequences for it."

"Ongaku will you just listen to me."

"No I won't," she wiped at the wetness on her cheeks and then held out her hand. "I wanted to talk to you here…because this is where you fucked me over…I wanted to say goodbye to you, Koga. Will you just let me cope with this by shaking my hand? After that, I am going back to camp and you will stay away until I am gone."

He stared at her hand, thoroughly confused by what was happening, but he shook her hand anyway. "I…I promise…"

She shook her head and pulled her hand away from his. "Good bye, Koga."

He stared at her retreating figure for a moment, feeling so unlike himself, and it hurt. It hurt more than it should have.

* * *

_See? Slightly OOC Koga, angst and all that good stuff. As I promise before, the last two won't be like this, the last one will actually be happy and the second one will be really long and dirty;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I must say that these three one shots are not related in any way, I just figured I'd group them considering they were for the same person. Had to make that clear before there was any confusion._

_**Warning (s): **__This chapter is rated M for mature sexual content._

* * *

Koga stared at the sky, brow furrowed deep in though.

And Ongaku was hovering beside him.

"Come oooon," she whined.

"No," he muttered, turning his back on her.

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Oh come on, you said you would do whatever I wanted to before Kagome and the other got back. Who knows when we'll see each other again."

Koga grumbled, hands folded under his face. "Never said I'd almost get ya killed."

"Me just standing here is almost getting me killed. It is the Feudal Era, it's dangerous for a human. Just do this one thing for me, before Kagome and the others get back to the village. I promise when we see each other again, I won't speak until you say I can."

He pursed his lips and then rolled over, looking up at the pretty red head. "Promise?"

She nodded and held out her right hand, her pinkie extended while the rest of her extremities were tucked into her palm. "Pinkie promise."

He grumbled and then lifted his own pinkie, curling it around hers. "Fine, but if anything happens to ya it ain't my fault."

"I would never say it was.

* * *

"Still wanna do this?"

Ongaku smiled, but it faltered and she looked over the edge of the cliff to the roaring waters. They were perched on a rock outcropping on the right side of a water fall Koga had no name for. Despite having no name and being dangerous, Ongaku thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The sun was close to setting, sending hues of orange and pink across the tree tops and the water, letting it sparkle and bathe her and Koga in a comforting heat.

She curled her fingers over the rocks beneath her palms and then looked over at Koga, smiling. It took him a moment but he smiled too, walking up behind her. He held out a hand, that she took, and then he helped her to her feet. She wobbled on her thin legs and then held onto his chest plate.

"Alright, let's do this," she stated proudly, her tone wavering.

He smirked and then stepped closer to the edge. "After this, there's no turning back, are you sure?"

She nodded firmly, fingers tightening on the edges of his polished metal. "Do it, dammit."

He laughed and then crouched, launching himself, and her, into the air. She screamed as they shot a god twenty feet into the air, clinging to him for dear life as she peered over his shoulder. She could see clear to the village from this height. Her eyes widened as they began tilting backwards, Koga ending up on top of her for a moment before they were simply upside down and shooting like a bullet towards the bottom of the water fall. She took in a few deep breaths and looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes still laughing and a heat wormed its way onto her cheeks.

"So you've done this before," she yelled over the roar of wind around them.

He grinned. "Nope."

Her eyes bugged. "Koga you liar! You said you've done this before!"

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her even tighter to his body. "So what?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, heart hammering dangerously fast in her chest, as they plummeted towards the water. That lying bastard. If she survived this, she was going to kill him. One of his hands came up to cover the top of her head and tuck her face into the side of his throat. She squeezed her eyes shut even further and inhaled his smell as they clapped against the water. Her eyes shot open as they parted under the water. She looked around her, seeing him shooting towards the bottom but she stayed where she was, marveling at the fish swimming past her. The sun danced through the waves, sparkling against the sides of the fish and making everything much more beautiful. She reached out and took a hold of a piece of slimy sea weed that was floating by and watched it curl through her fingers.

She opened her mouth as if to scream as something thickly blocked her vision, wrapping around her and then she was bursting through the top of the water. Koga's bellowing laughter filled her ears and she smiled, pushing off of him. She floated on her back for a moment, staring at the lit sky and then she turned upright. Koga was a few feet from her, grinning like an idiot. She smiled and paddled towards him, her lips connecting with his and she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

She reached up, fingers dancing across his jaw line as his hands pushed up across her thighs. Ongaku gently pulled her lips back from his, shivering as his tongue slipped up across her right cheek to catch the water.

"Thank you for letting me do this," she whispered, trying to pull him towards the shore.

"Need a better thank you than that," he growled against her throat.

"Trying, but you won't budge," she pointed towards the edge of the water. "Rather do this there than here, at least then my clothes won't float away."

He grinned. "That wouldn't be so bad."

Ongaku rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up and take me over there."

It took five seconds.

It took five seconds for her back to go from water to being connected harshly with the rocks of the river side. But she didn't mind, the way Koga's hands were working her leggings away made it just fine. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers kneaded the sensitive insides of her thighs. Her body twitched and she gasped in rapid precession, as if she were being tickled. But that was far from what he was doing.

His teeth nipped at the underside of her chin, working towards her throat as her hands came up and tugged his hair free. She loved his hair. She had never thought long hair – or skirts – looked good on men until she met Koga. After that, they became completely delectable. He threaded her fingers through his hair, a soft moan coming from her lips as his teeth sank into the swell of her right breast that was trying to come up over the top of her dress. Koga growled and pulled his hands from her thighs, tugging on her dress hem. Ongaku pouted and sat up, eyes never leaving his as she grabbed a hold of her dress, pulling up. As soon as the dress was above her chin, he had attached himself to her, like a pleasuring leech.

She shivered and groaned as his lips suctioned themselves to the small gap between her breasts. Her dress fell behind her and Ongaku slid back down, head foggy but aware enough to know that if she just dropped she would seriously injure herself. Her eyes shot open and her chest arched upwards as the middle finger of his right hand all but _slithered _into her. A sharp moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, rolling her head to the side. He chuckled against the edge of her ribcage, his tongue swiping across the indentions his teeth left behind. He looked up between the swells of her chest as he pulled his hand back slowly and then thrust his finger back inside her. Her whole body shook and she moaned again, her hands stretching out across the rocks and curling around a few of them. He smirked against the tip of her navel and then ran his tongue around it then drug it slowly downwards, watching her twitch in anticipation. He retracted his finger again, getting a whimper in response and then slammed it rather roughly back inside her.

She yelped in pain. So there was the limit. He almost shrugged it off but continued his slow descent with his tongue, soaking in her reaction to his touch with greedy eyes. He pulled his finger from her dripping heat and ran his hand flatly up her stomach, cupping her right breast in his hand. Her right hand clamped down over his, her abdomen muscles rolling as he kneaded the malleable flesh.

A sharp cry of pleasure came from her chapped lips as his tongue dipped into her, drawing out what she had produced under his ministrations. She whimpered and squirmed beneath him, her free hand coming down and flattening against her stomach, fingers pressing down into her stomach as she bucked her hips up towards him, begging for more. He chuckled, sending obvious vibrations through her and then she cried out his name.

"Koga," it was pleading. "Please!"

He chuckled again and that made her almost cry, her body vibrating in wanting. He ran his tongue up her tender lips, teasing the nub begging for attention. She let out a loud, slow, moan as he did so. That didn't take much. He hummed, making her cry out his name and rock her hips. He lifted a hand up and undid the knot to his pelt and then his shoulder plates, tossing the fur to the side while he climbed up her body.

He caught her parted lips with his, feeling her urgency as she pressed her lips forcefully against his. She had never been big into kissing, though he didn't care for it either, but still he knew it was needed when it came to stuff like this. Women liked it, made everything seem so tender and intimate. Her left hand came up and cupped the back of his neck, his hair falling against her cheeks and covering her in a curtain. She opened her eyes, meeting his cerulean irises and she pulled away, letting him move back down to her neck. No talking. Talking was pointless.

Ongaku closed her eyes as something warm and gently hard rubbed against her entrance her whole body trembling as he ground it against her, waiting. She tightened her grip on his hand, which was still covering her breast, and bucked her hips up to his. He growled against her collar bone and thrust forward, making her bite her lip and groan beneath her breath, her attempt at keeping attention away from their moment; if anyone – or anything – heard, it would just be one big mess. He pulled his hips back, his tip coming dangerously close to the edges, and then he thrust back in sharply, his hips meeting hers sharply. Her arms came around to his back, nails digging in as his hips repeatedly connecting with her, wanton moans and almost prayers coming from her lips that were muffled by his throat.

She was climbing towards the edge, her walls clenching rhythmically around his shaft was forcing him closer and closer to the edge as well. She gave a few small grunts against the side of his throat, him giving his own in time with hers and then her eyes popped open, her back arching and the breath left her lungs. Her walls came down hard around his shaft and he grit his teeth, trying to fight through with just another thrust but he only made it halfway through before she forced him over that swell.

The sounds came back slowly, like the roar of the waterfall and the sound of a mocking birds call, a crow's caw. Ongaku let her arms slowly _flop _to her sides flatly against the rocks, her eyes closing as her heart began to slow its beating. Koga let his weight come down on her gently, not all of it of course, but almost most of it. He panted against her collar bone for a moment before he chuckled, wanting to crack a lame joke about doing this again but she reached up and clamped a hand down across his mouth.

"Don't say it," she said between breaths. "Don't ruin my orgasm…"

At that, he had to laugh and he pulled her hand from his mouth. "Right…"

* * *

_Harder than it looks to write for Inuyasha characters. I have done multiple for Sesshomaru and Naraku, even one for Inuyasha but Koga was my first – so to speak – and I'm actually very happy with how this came out:)_


End file.
